


a dark and shiny place

by makeabumbleshake



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: CAROLNAT RIGHTS!!!, F/F, POV Carol Danvers, bc the carolnat crumbs WEREN'T enough, carol and natasha are all alone in the compound, carol and natasha switches, carol is heart motherfucking eyes for natasha, my take on the 5 year gap of endgame, natasha and her peanut butter sandwiches :'(, there's this cute kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-26 23:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20397748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makeabumbleshake/pseuds/makeabumbleshake
Summary: carol remembers, as clear as crystal, how she met natasha.or rather remembers, as clear as crystal, how shelostthe love of her life.





	a dark and shiny place

**Author's Note:**

> SKSKSKSK my take on the 5 year gap of endgame for carolnat!!!
> 
> this shot's already been published in my wattpad account, along with the other carolnat short aus i'm writing entitled, carolnat crumbs. hope y'all check it out as well!
> 
> didn't proofread this lol sorry. feedback and constructive criticism are welcome. my first ever fic here AAAAAAA
> 
> p.s. i hope y'all listened to 'the moon song' from scarlett's movie 'her' before y'all read this ;)

carol remembers, as clear as crystal, how she met natasha.

or rather the exact feeling she had when she first met the love of her life.

well, initially, she hated her. her subtle snarkiness and how she can just talk over carol with such authority that our dear captain doesn't like.

when she learned that nick fury, her dearest friend, is one of the unfortunate ones who got dusted off by thanos' decimation, carol's blood boiled upon everything. and i mean, everything.

"didn't you all realize that you could have just focused on taking thanos' gauntlet off from his hand and then take him down?" carol stood proudly with her point as she's in a heated conversation with natasha romanoff, as what this blonde chick, also slowly getting into carol's nerves, introduced herself to her.

"miss danvers, didn't you also realize that upon taking the gauntlet off of thanos' hand we will be unsure in securing its safety while taking him down when we're in the same perimeters and escaping with the gauntlet would be a waste of time because it would be too late?" natasha raised her bleached eyebrow at carol.

carol on the other hand, couldn't comprise a single sentence, let alone a single word out of her mouth. this is what she hates, people outsmarting her, an ugly trait she accepts somehow.

she kind of has this motto in life, "when people question you, just say, 'i'm right'."

before carol could finally breathe a word out of her mouth, natasha spoke. "impulsive decisions mostly lead to unfortunate circumstances, carol. you need to learn the art of thinking over your decisions at least a hundred times in a short amount of time. don't let your emotions overcloud your judgement."

carol could not believe the words that came out from natasha's mouth, it was the exact words her ex-ally yon-rogg implanted on her, which obviously she didn't like. which, the more carol's blood heated upon this so-called greatest spy slash avenger in front of her.

everyone else in the room witnessed how she breathed heavily upon natasha's comment. thank god captain america got in the way of the heated conversation, knowing that these two powerful women in the room could be in a sparring session any minute now if he wouldn't say a word.

"hey everyone, let's focus instead okay? rocket's tracker still couldn't find stark and even thanos, and the numbers are still growing rapidly for the missing list. we have to compromise, make use of what and who we have now. can we do that?" steve somewhat eyed both carol and natasha.

yet bruce interrupted. "but cap even if we come up with something, we're short in hands. how are we supposed to know it's gonna end differently than it did before?"

"because before you didn't have me." captain marvel answered instead, proud and poised.

that tingled natasha's ear then she faced the captain she just met, crossing her arms around her chest. "hey carol, we're all about the superhero life here but please don't mind my asking, where the hell have you been all this time?" [a/n: i know this is rhodey's line but come on this is a carolnat fic hehe]

carol mirrored natasha. "there are a lot of other planets in the universe, and unfortunately they didn't have you guys."

a good point indeed, natasha's speechless state is proof.

steve shrugs then eyed natasha, wanting his trusted friend to finally sink it in to her that maybe they got help this time, in the form of captain marvel herself.

and in what seems to be a surprise, natasha finally accepts defeat.

. . . . .

the night was getting old, but it was still early for natasha who couldn't succeed in getting early slumbers, as always. she went out from the building for a little fresh air and some time to think, only to find one carol danvers alone under the huge night sky.

she hesitated at first but she thought, maybe she isn't that bad, right? seconds later she found herself standing beside carol.

"can't sleep?" her grunge yet ironically soft voice got the captain's attention.

natasha was surprised to receive a small smile from the poised blonde.

there was silence in a while but carol broke it with a sigh. "i've been thinking..."

"about what?"

carol faced natasha with her arms across her chest, looking like she's finally made her decision. "i'll find tony."

surprise was evident in natasha's eyes.

carol continued. "i'll see what i can do with rocket's tracker, modify it with my own and hopefully find tony. then i'll get him back here myself."

natasha released a sigh of breath, it is still hard to believe the fact that carol flew all the way here also not breaking the headquarter's security. "are you sure?"

"i've lived most of my life in space so i know my way around there."

"no i mean... you'll really do this?" there was hope in natasha's eyes that felt new in carol's perspective of feelings.

"there are lives at stake. and if one of them is earth's best defender and i'm able to help, then i will." the smile in carol's eyes made natasha feel secured somehow.

"thank you, carol."

"no problem."

both gave each other smiles.

"but natasha, can i ask you a favor though?"

"sure, anything."

"can you track people for me? i know them from here and i want to know if... you know, if they..." 

natasha sensed carol's hesitance. "it's okay carol. yes, i will find them for you just give me their names."

"thank you, natasha."

"you're welcome."

it was as if the atmosphere's pretty thin now, that they're both breathing the same air in sync. not like earlier, when it felt like they're fighting for the same air.

the two didn't notice the hour that passed. they were both endulged with all the little conversations they made, useless and also ones that made sense.

carol couldn't comprehend how much it confused her on why she suddenly find natasha's laugh overwhelming. she likes to listen to it, she even purposely made jokes in between their conversations just to hear the spy's hearty laugh again and again.

it even escalated when natasha found out from her the real reason why fury lost one of his eyes. it did look pretty serious when natasha was able to get a glimpse of it. but when she found out that a flerken, in the form of a cat named goose, which fury loved and adored so much like his life depends on it was the suspect, natasha released her biggest laugh. and it was confusing for carol on why she felt it was music to her ears. on why the sight of natasha right now, with her eyes shut, nose scrunched, one hand on her stomach unsuccesfully containing her laughter is one thing carol rapidly grows to admire.

she admires natasha's laugh. she admires a whole natasha romanoff laughing. and she wants, with every chance she can get, to witness this again and again in her whole existence.

when it finally died down and comfortable silence substituted the both of them, natasha suddenly spoke.

"um carol?"

"yeah?"

"uh i just want to say... sorry for earlier, i've been you know... like for being..."

natasha not being able to comprise a sentence under an odd nervous state was an adorable sight for carol. she finally saves natasha from the upcoming embarrassing blabbering she might have.

"for being a bitch?" carol raised an eyebrow, teasing the other blonde.

natasha was just able to scoff in amusement.

"i mean, that's what you call it here in earth, right?"

natasha chuckles. "yeah, a bitch. sorry for being a bitch earlier, danvers."

it was now carol's turn to chuckle. "well, great minds do think alike and mostly come up with great ideas. but sometimes they're so great, they clash." she smirked at natasha.

the latter smirked back. "yeah, they do."

then laughter filled the open space they're occupying.

"but i'm sorry for earlier too, natasha." carol sounded a little sincere.

"no you don't have to say that, we were just being silly." natasha giggled.

carol small smiled. "i know, it's just..." she sighed which made the conversation get into a serious turn. natasha looked at carol with wonder in her eyes, wanting to know her thoughts.

the captain continued with a low voice. "i wish i could have gone here earlier, not wait for a goddamn signal from fury when in fact it's all too late now. i've dedicated most of my life in protecting the other side of the universe, when my own home, i wasn't able to protect. i wish i stayed here in earth instead so that none of this would have happen. i could have saved everyone i-i... i could have saved fury..." a single tear left carol's eye which she was fast to wipe hoping natasha wouldn't see how vulnerable she's gotten. but the black widow is keen of every little thing, carol couldn't save herself.

somehow, it hurt to see carol like this. and she just met her, natasha questions herself. yet she knew she doesn't want to see her like this.

"hey... no one is blaming you carol, you did what you had to do. and the dusting off? it happened so fast we didn't even know it was happening. we might have been too late, but we got hope now... we have you." natasha smiled at carol.

carol just couldn't believe how one natasha romanoff made her feel better just by saying those words, she couldn't help but smile herself.

"i remember a time when we thought everything is impossible, but with you now, we know we can do this."

carol smiles and her eyes found natasha's green ones and that's when she knew, better things are coming.

"now, quit that little drama show of yours and let's get inside. it's already 3am see? we got a lot of work to do tomorrow." natasha giggles.

carol grins. "yeah... and it's getting cold out here."

"it is." natasha approved with a chuckle then led the way inside for the both of them.

. . . . .

carol didn't disappoint everyone when she said she will bring tony back. two weeks later, a huge broken quadjet came flying down the avengers' headquarter's huge field, with the courtesy of one captain marvel lifting it all with her bare hands.

natasha looked in amazement at how carol just simply did that. did she really just fly that huge quadjet with her bare hands all the way here?

"damn she's strong." natasha said in breaths.

"she sure is." rhodey couldn't believe it himself as well.

everyone welcomed a weak tony and nebula, an ally which they confirmed thru rocket.

tony, as limp and weak as he is, was welcomed in the arms of his wife pepper, who was all grateful for carol to have helped in making this possible.

after some pleasantries in the form of thank yous for captain marvel, they all went inside to accompany the two survivors' needs. except for captain marvel herself and black widow.

"you really did it." natasha spoke.

"i said i will."

"thank you carol, really." the joy in natasha's eyes is evident.

"anything for everyone, nat." carol smiled.

natasha, as overjoyed as she is, couldn't help but give carol a hug, which surprised the captain.

with nervous giggles, natasha lets go of the hug. "i'm just so glad we found him and that he's safe. again carol, thank you."

"you're welcome, natasha."

. . . . .

with nebula's helpful information, being thanos' alleged daughter, they located him. but their plan of taking the stones from thanos and use it to bring everyone back, turned into dust that easily. thanos used the stones again, this time to destroy them and it nearly killed the titan. it was evident in the huge scar all over his left arm up to the side of his neck.

and hope was once again gone for the avengers. they're left with nothing to bring everyone back, even if thor chopped off thanos' head and finally gave him the death he deserves. they all went back to the headquarters empty handed, feeling the same feeling of guilt and lost of hope they once felt.

after grueling and successive talks, and with no hope of anything they can use, the avengers collectively decided for this to be over. to actually face the fact that they can't do anything about it anymore and the once possibility they had is gone to ashes, and that they all have to go on with what's left with their lives to suffice.

some are moving on. a thing, rather a decision that's hard for them to do. like tony, leaving with pepper to finally start the life he wanted for the both of them. possibly as far away from the headquarters and all that could remind him of the sad ending earth had. steve went on with his life as well, going back to settle in downtown new york and probably carry on with what life has to offer him there. thor was the earliest to leave, he has forgotten responsibilities for his fallen kingdom asgard that he has to attend to. he was purely devastated. first asgard falling down, second the death of his brother loki, third the decimation and lastly this, no hope at all of bringing everyone back. he finally has to face what's unfortunately left for him and his kingdom and hope for the best. bruce on the other hand felt really bad that with the war in wakanda to now, his other guy, the hulk wasn't there. he lost himself and he lost hulk. he said he needed to find himself and maybe this is the right time. rhodey also left, saying he has to attend his responsibilities for the government under him being a colonel. but he is one of the very few who agreed to keep in touch with natasha and give her updates that can be helpful in whatever hope there is still left, if there still really is. same also with rocket and nebula. though they said they will go back in space to be as helpful as they can be, they also gave their word to natasha. carol also left, in hopeful search for any survivors in the universe that needed her help. but she promised natasha herself that she will keep in touch with updates as well.

and yes, natasha. though for most it seemed all hope is gone, for her she would like to believe that it isn't. that's why she stayed in the headquarters all by herself and vowed to make use of what she has and what she can get in the future, for the chance of undoing everything. tony, steve, thor and bruce convinced her to move on and tried to make her see the unknown answer to the question, "what else can they do?". but natasha stood her ground and that hopeful green eyes of hers made the other four let her. and she is hopeful for the said help of the others, so she feels less alone in all of this.

"are you sure you'll be alright here?" carol was the last one to leave though. she asked natasha as concerned as how she wants to sound.

"carol, i've fought a lot of creatures before in all forms of life that i didn't even know existed. a single ghost wouldn't scare me if that's what you're worried about."

carol lets out a chuckle. "silly, that's not what i meant."

natasha lets out a breath after joining carol with the laughs. "i will be fine."

natasha always seem to be that person who knows what she's doing and is pretty damn sure about it, so those four words made carol somehow calm, which she was surprised upon feeling.

"i will give you updates from time to time."

"i will be hopeful. thank you carol."

the captain nodded and smiled and finally got ready to leave. with a last goodbye from each other, she blasted up to the sky until natasha couldn't see a single spec from her anymore.

. . . . .

and they indeed did just that. for months, they gave natasha updates thru holographic meetings to save everyone the time of actually going down the headquarters just to give the gist.

there are actually things they felt the need to work on to help other survivors, but things found to undo the decimation? still zero to none. but this didn't stop the hopeful natasha as she went on for god knows how long with this quest of hers.

though there was this one late afternoon that a single captain marvel landed in the headquarter's field, and the visit surprised natasha.

"you could have just told me your updates thru the channel and not go all the way here on earth, i don't want to bother you. or unless it's that urgent." natasha gave carol a glass of juice as they both settled for a late snack.

"nah it isn't that urgent, same old updates you say. but i was, as you say, strolling along the universe near earth's perimeters so i decided to instead bring the updates myself to you."

"oh, alright. thanks for the visit i guess." natasha grinned.

"thanks for the juice and this peanut butter sandwich." carol winked which felt the first time for natasha, and she feels this odd uneasiness upon carol's gesture.

"how have you been?"

"i've been fine."

carol smirked. "fine as in, 'i've been doing really fine' fine or fine as in 'all i eat is peanut butter sandwiches' fine?"

natasha laughed and boy did carol missed the sound of it. she mentally noted this eventful day.

"i have to admit that i have this growing obsession over peanut butter sandwiches but no miss danvers, i also eat food that matters."

"great, beause i noticed a ton of peanut butter spread jars in your cupboard and i was kinda worried."

natasha lightly hit carol's arm. "silly!"

the two enjoyed their late afternoon snack then headed to discuss the updates carol brought and what they can do about it. it really amazes carol on how natasha seems to know how things should be done. black widow indeed is a highly intelligent and skillful avenger and this is probably one of the moments carol is thankful to witness. natasha has this drive and she never gives up on what she believes in, a thing carol knew right here and there she admires about natasha. carol came into conclusion that there are so many things to admire about natasha and yet she's still scratching the surface.

both of them didn't realize that night came so fast. natasha quickly looked at the glass window overlooking outside then faced carol with a smile, "would you like to stay for dinner?"

the thought excites carol, as much as she loves food like everyone else does, natasha cooking for her is something else. she's even hungrier now.

she smirks. "only if you're cooking."

"how does meatball spaghetti sound for you?"

"i'm so down."

"great!"

. . . . .

natasha laughs, carol indeed is hungry. "wow, that's your third plate already."

carol tried to be less inaudible with the food still munched inside her mouth. "it's so delicious nat, oh my god!"

natasha smiled and carol mentally noted that it's one of the things she admires about her, probably the best thing she admires about the other blonde.

"well i'm flattered. i don't know if you eat the same stuff in space so..."

the captain giggled upon finishing the food she's munching. "we do eat some of the stuff you also eat here in earth but we're let's say, differently genetic engineered because we're space people so there are specific foods that we need that only exist in our planet to boost up our metabolism. but you know, i'm still half human so this is still very satisfying to me."

"if you like it then that's all that matters to me." natasha shrugs.

"i do! i love the meatballs so much! thanks nat."

a lot of people call her by that nickname, but for some reasons carol calling her 'nat' makes natasha's heart swell a little, if she's in the mood to exaggerate.

"i'm glad you liked it and you're welcome carol."

carol smiled as they clinked their wine glasses together.

carol's third plate was as clean as a silver one. "god, i'm so full..." she leaned more into her chair and rubbed her stomach.

this sight made natasha smile. she doesn't know why but knowing that carol liked her cooking makes her happy. she's almost to concluding that she wanted to impress the captain marvel by her cooking skills, and tonight she's indeed successful.

"hey, you can stay here for the night if you like." natasha blurted the invitation out in the air.

"hmm, i'm pretty full and just wants to relax and i don't think it will hurt if i'm gone in space for a night, right?"

"don't think so." natasha giggles.

"great, then i'll finish this glass of delicious wine and head to bed."

after little talks that they purely enjoyed, both carol and natasha settled to bed. natasha stayed in her room and carol stayed in one of the guest rooms in the headquarters. they both said goodnight to each other and went to sleep.

morning came and natasha was a little saddened that she's gone back to being alone again, carol already left perhaps. she went to grab herself coffee in the kitchen when she saw a little note on the fridge.

she took and read it.

_"good morning nat. sorry if i left early, i had to. also, didn't want to wake you up. thank you for last night though, the dinner and for letting me stay the night, i enjoyed. take care and i will most probably be back with updates and for that meatball spaghetti of yours. carol."_

natasha's lips curved into a smile after reading carol's note. and she couldn't comprehend it enough but she feels excited already for carol's next visit. she enjoyed her company so much, maybe that's why.

. . . . .

and for the next months in over a year it was a routine for carol to deliver her updates to natasha herself. well, there were also times especially if she has a lot going on in her plate, that she fails to visit earth and just join the holographic meetings. but this didn't stop carol on visiting earth aka visiting natasha. as much as she has the time, she would fly down to earth and stay a little while with the blonde in the headquarters. the whole bringing updates thing is becoming an obvious "set-up" for carol. natasha notices this but she was in no way of objecting, 'cause she too loves carol's company as much as the captain is to hers. probably even more, she's just too shy to admit.

natasha do have other visitors who come by the headquarters, mostly it was steve rogers who would check on her. sometimes when carol visits her, other visitors also come by and it was like the headquarters is a second home to carol, like she definitely knows the way around already. she can just easily find the jar of cookies that steve likes that natasha keeps in the cupboard whenever he visits.

and through this, carol and natasha grew to know each other a whole lot better. being with each other's company isn't just what makes this all worthwhile now, they just know that having each other in this particular time is what keeps the two of them going. and carol is done scratching the surface of natasha, she knew her deeper and she just smiles upon it. she honestly can't believe how fascinating natasha is. it's almost the same with natasha, but what made her contented is the fact that she has carol right here. someone amazing and all sorts of wonderful. she has never met anyone like carol, she's sure.

and something is definitely happening between the two avengers, but no one has the mouth to say something. carol and natasha are probably in the thin line between being too shy and being too scared. but they are definitely enjoying the time they have with each other at least.

in one of her frequent visits, carol couldn't find natasha in the holding room of the headquarters where she usually finds her there being all worked up with the things she has to do. this wonders carol.

"nat?" she knocked on her room's door yet no one answered. she looks for her in the kitchen, in the living room, in their huge training building, she even looks for her outside the field, yet not a single natasha romanoff in sight.

"huh, where is she?" carol puts both her hands on her waist.

she went back inside and noticed this huge door that she didn't even realize was there the whole time. she instantly thought that maybe natasha could be inside that door.

she walked towards it. "tasha? are you there?"

tasha. she suddenly remembers how natasha reacted upon hearing carol call her by that nickname.

_"uh tasha, can you please pass me the sugar?"_

_"tasha."_

_"what? yeah, i just called you tasha. wait, don't you like it?"_

_"no, no. i really like it."_

_"didn't anyone call you that before?"_

_"clint did."_

_"oh..."_

_"but it sounds a whole lot better coming from your mouth."_

carol was just able to smile upon the memory.

she reached the door and was relieved to find out that it's unlocked. she opened it and was surprised to see another empty-spaced huge room. it has glass walls that has the view of outside and at the front are huge piled glass mirrors. she stepped inside and heard this orchestra music and there, she saw natasha in the middle of the room. and what she saw took her breath away.

natasha in a skin hugging black tights with her hair in a messy bun, she's probably here for hours already. and in her feet are light pink ballet shoes that are tied all the way up to the half of her calves.

carol stopped her tracks, for natasha started to sway with the music and it was a sight that made carol hitch in breath. natasha did this ballet routine and with every single move her body made, it was gracefully magical. it was like natasha was one with the music. like the song is made for natasha to dance with. carol focused her eyes on how natasha moved her fingers up delicately while in a very poised stance. it was beautiful in carol's eyes. if she thought natasha is fascinating, then that's already an understatement now.

she witnessed how free natasha looks right now. it was a different natasha but it was one of the best natasha. carol was moved. 

"you're beautiful..." carol couldn't stop herself speaking.

and that comment caught natasha's attention as she stopped her routine. she was very surprised to see carol's reflection in the huge glass mirrors in front of her.

she turned off the music then faced her visitor.

though carol walked to meet natasha half way, it was still obvious that she was very moved with what she just saw. natasha on the other hand tries her very best not to blush on the comment and the fact that carol saw her like this.

"i didn't realize you're already here."

"i didn't realize you could be that beautiful."

carol meant what she said, with every nerve in her body. what she witnessed was indeed breathtaking, natasha was breathtaking. she already lost count of the many things she admires about her.

even now that she's inches closer to natasha, face to face, she couldn't say a word of how beautiful natasha is right now. how her hair is adorably messed up in a bun, how her eyes, beautiful green ones are now a breathtaking shade of gray as it's reflected by the sun, how those lips look so full carol's breath stopped, she's sure. and how natasha just looks right now, carol knew that right in this very moment, she's officially drown so deep.

she couldn't stop herself from putting that little hair behind natasha's ear which resulted for the latter to flinch a little upon the touch. her hand stayed a while in natasha's cheek and she was thankful that the other didn't object.

"you're beautiful." carol breathlessly said to natasha.

natasha's eyes light up and that was enough for carol.

. . . . .

"damn, they really call you natasha romanoff aka the black widow aka the world's greatest spy, assasin, the skillful and highly intelligent agent, the toughest avenger and the most bad ass bitch for a reason." carol commented which caught natasha's attention.

natasha lowly chuckled upon hearing carol's voice. she dropped the gun she's holding then faced carol who's already walking towards her.

"hello to you too, danvers."

"brought the peanut butter spread you asked me to pick out from the grocery store." carol grins as she handed the small grocery bag to natasha.

"thank you very much, badly needed that."

"i know you do." carol nudged natasha slightly as they both giggled.

"damn nat! i mean, i can totally fire a gun but you? you're unbelievable." carol ran her finger on the huge hole which actually occupied the whole bullseye section of the firing board natasha was training earlier. there were no other holes in the board hence, natasha targeted bullseye every damn time.

natasha, who's short blonde hair is getting longer and today is now in braids, shrugs upon carol's compliment.

"seriously, how do you do it?" carol was amazed like a 5 yeard old. "you didn't even use protective glasses!"

"don't need them."

carol scoffed. "and i thought i'm perfect with my photon blasting jazz hands!"

natasha chuckled. "i can teach you."

that excites carol. "please do."

carol then settled meters away from the target board as natasha instructed her.

"stand right here with your right leg a little forward, i mean whichever you're comfortable."

"right's fine."

"good. then take the gun and elevate your arms parallel to your shoulders." carol diligently follows. "that's good carol, perfect stance."

carol then felt natasha leaning behind her on her own back as nat started to run her hands all over carol's arm and positioned her hands over her own with the gun to perfection.

but that isn't what carol is concentrating now. she's more fixated on how she's this close to natasha. they're literally zero inches between each other. she can feel natasha's mounds in her back and she gulped upon the slowly growing friction.

and natasha's slow breaths didn't even help, even her grunge voice telling her what to do. carol can feel natasha's breaths on her neck, on her skin and it's starting to surround her, she knows she won't be able to focus anymore.

natasha's voice grew lower and carol hitched in her breaths. "now, the secret to aiming the target is not to focus on actually aiming the target... you have to put it in your soul, feel it coursing through your veins, look straight at the target and think that it's something that you fear or something you want to get rid of..."

carol did exactly what natasha said and is actually in the right mood now. she took a breath and feels ready to aim that target.

"now... release." natasha whispered.

carol then pulled the trigger without any hesitations and surprisingly hit bullseye, she was surprised herself as well.

"perfect..." natasha blurted in hushed tones.

carol then faced natasha thinking of thanking her but didn't realize about their tensed proximity so she ended up still, face to face with natasha.

natasha didn't expect it as well.

all the two could do was take breaths and look at each other's eyes waiting for someone to cut their little staring contest.

natasha finally did with a gulp and spoke with a little smirk in her lips. "wanna spar, danvers?"

carol took this opportunity to maximize their proximity. she chuckles upon natasha's offer. "no tasha, i'm not in the mood i'm pret---"

she was cut off by natasha's upcoming punch that's already flying towards her which she was fortunately able to nudge by quickly stepping aside, making natasha's aim unsuccessful.

natasha smirked. "looks like you are..."

carol just rolled her eyes and smirked back at her challenger. "well... whatever you say, romanoff."

their little sparring session began as soon as carol took off her jacket. natasha didn't waste any time and started to throw punches at carol which she again nudges by whichever chance she can get. but when she can't, she groans when natasha hits her. natasha is quick and very clean with her aims which she took advantage onto carol who's only good in nudging countable aims. though carol can throw stronger punches than natasha, the black widow is still really good, it's very hard for carol to catch up with. she always catches aims and is able to take it back to her opponent which is what carol thinks is natasha's strength. and not to mention that signature move with her thighs, which carol was unfortunate to receive and is now too late to realize that she's already on the floor defeated.

she tried to take huge breaths as she's being almost choked by natasha's thighs. "damn, you're really good!"

natasha giggles as she finally lets go of carol and stands up with her hands on her waist, also breathing heavily. she looks at carol who's laying breathlessly on the floor.

"i have high respect for you, black widow." she said in defeat with both her hands up.

"no need for the compliment carol, come here." natasha smiled then reached her hand for carol to help her up.

carol accepts her hand, but that's not the whole plan. she smirked at natasha and with one swift move she dragged her flat on the floor and went on top of natasha with its body in between her own legs. the quick natasha wasn't successful when she aimed a punch at carol because captain marvel herself caught it and pinned it on the floor with carol's strong hand. she did the same with her left arm but still received the same defeat. she can feel such strong power in carol's hands that are firmly wrapped around her wrists.

both women breathed heavily and finally realized their position. carol on top of natasha, her inner thighs touching hers. it somehow sent shivers down natasha's spine and she's pretty sure carol felt it too. their faces inches away from each other, natasha can see how carol's eyes were fixated on her collarbones and down the small sight of the valley of her breasts as she wearing a black tank top. she's surprised herself that she felt amused at the sight of carol wander her eyes on her like that.

she on the other hand couldn't help but bite her lower lip, a mannerism she's ashamed of having at certain times, at the sight of a single sweat running from carol's jaw, down to her heck and to the open view of her chest that carol's tank top was able to offer.

carol knows that if no one breaks this contact between her and natasha then she wouldn't be able to stop the urges that's coming from the heat she's feeling inside her body.

and thank the heavens natasha finally spoke. "want a glass of water?"

and as quickly as she can, carol answered. "yes please."

both quickly got off from each other and headed outside the training room for the glass of water they badly needed.

. . . . .

"what?" natasha took a slight look at carol in the passenger's seat while maneuvering the wheel. she couldn't help but feel carol's eyes on her for the past minutes.

it brought carol back to life, she nervously snickered. "nothing..."

"you've been staring at me since we passed that intersection carol, it feels weird being stared at. just spill it."

"oh i'm sorry, i didn't mean it. it's just... you're pretty amazing, do you know that?" carol smiled.

natasha chuckles. "pretty odd for you to say that, but why so?"

"this. i mean, i didn't know that you built an orphanage. i didn't realize you have such heart for kids."

natasha lets out a small sigh while she focused her eyes on the road. "i grew up in an orphanage, so i kinda know how these kids feel. and these are not just ordinary orphans carol, they are survivors that we found from the decimation who lost their parents."

and just when carol thought her admiration for natasha is already at its peak, she failed herself.

"i don't want these kids to feel alone. i want to take care of them when nobody can... while i still find whatever there is that i can do to bring their parents back. they don't deserve this."

this is when carol knew why natasha has so much drive in her soul on making her quest a success, even if it's so close to impossible. natasha has the purest of heart and this is the exact moment carol fell harder without even noticing it.

carol lovingly stared at natasha, who's almost golden long locks radiated with the sun. she smiled as she said, "again, you're amazing natasha."

for the past three years that she has been spending with natasha and this growing admiration and affection she has towards her, carol still chickens out on saying her true feelings for the black widow. yet captain marvel herself is brave enough to give her compliments and subtle little things she loves about her, out from her mouth to the ears of the wonderful natasha romanoff. and she can see that natasha loves hearing them and that it makes her heart flutter eventhough she hides it by shrugging it off through sarcasm and ironically adorable arrogance sometimes. she also often catches natasha stare at her with such look in her eyes whenever she's not looking. and natasha cares, a lot. she's the sweetest and the most thoughtful and she never fails to show it to carol every damn time. the whole intimidating facade natasha might be building for herself as a defense mechanism is all gone because carol has definitely broken down those walls for her, and she's definitely not objecting. she's slowly opening herself up to the captain and carol loves the trust natasha is giving to her.

but that's just it. for over three years of successive flirting to cheesy conversations full of compliments to late night talks when they felt safe with each other, carol and natasha has kept their mouth shut about this growing connection they have. maybe it works for them somehow or they're just stupid cowards.

"you know carol, i remember one said... when lives are at stake and you are able to help, then you will. does that sound familiar to you?" natasha smirked.

carol lowly chuckles, remembering her own words. "it does."

"that's why i'm doing this. 'cause if i'm not, then who does this?"

carol just looked knowingly at natasha.

. . . . .

"here we are!" natasha said, happiness was evident as she pulled the car to a stop finally arriving at the orphanage.

it was a huge orphanage as carol can see. there's this huge building that carol understands as the kids' house and trees surrounding a spacious playground. fresh air already engulf her which made this orphanage perfect for the kids.

"it's beautiful here, tasha." carol said as she got out from the car.

"wait 'til you see the kids." natasha grins.

carol smiled back as she saw an old woman walking towards them looking expectant upon their arrival.

the woman must be a nun who runs the orphanage because of how she dresses as what carol concluded.

the woman then shook hands with natasha wearing a bright smile. "welcome back natasha."

"hello sister ada, thank you for letting me come in such short notice. i've been pretty busy and it felt like i haven't visited in such a while, i'm sorry."

"no worries dear, we understand. we are always delighted every time you visit. the kids will be very happy to see you."

natasha sounded excited. "i brought many and new supplies for them!"

the sister took natasha's hands and firmly held it and smiled. "thank you so much natasha, you know how much help this can be for them."

natasha reciprocated the gesture. "anything for them, sister."

sister ada then turned to carol and gave her a smile. "hello."

natasha chuckles. "oh sorry for my lack of manners. sister ada, this is carol danvers. one of the avengers and... a very special friend of mine."

carol sure heard the description natasha gave her and it sent small butterflies to her stomach. thank god she was still able to smile and shake hands with the sister. "hello sister ada, it's nice to meet you. the place looks wonderful."

"she said she would like to visit." natasha added.

this overjoyed sister ada. "that's perfect! i'm pretty sure the kids will like you."

"i'm looking forward." carol smiled as they went inside.

. . . . .

it was indeed a happy place, especially for natasha as how carol sees it. as soon as they entered the building there were kids hurrying up towards natasha as they all shouted "auntie nat! auntie nat!" and engulfed the overjoyed black widow into a big, warm hug.

carol just stood there amused at her sight right now. "wow, they really like you."

natasha just looked at her with a big smile still being surrounded by the kids.

that's probably one of the most beautiful smiles natasha had, carol was sure.

"i missed you auntie nat!" this little boy said as they all settled.

"i missed you too, all of you!" natasha squatting just to reach the height of the little kids was the most adorable thing.

"we thought you forgot about us, we didn't see you for a long time." another boy said with a sad pout.

"oh i'm sorry my dear..." natasha kissed the boy in the forehead. "i'm sorry okay?" the little boy nodded and started to smile.

"i'm sorry that i haven't been here in a while, your auntie nat got really busy at work. but i didn't forget about you guys, i always think of each and everyone of you every single day."

natasha's little speech made all the kids give her a kiss in the cheek. and with how many of them wanting their turn, natasha fell flat on the floor and this sight made carol giggle and fell deeper into the pithole in her heart that's only for natasha.

"and i didn't forget to bring you your favorite treat from me..." as soon as natasha said those words the kids' eyes lightened up looking that they already know what natasha meant.

"pizza and ice cream!" the kids then roared in happy shouts as natasha joins them.

a little girl then poked natasha and pointed her finger at carol's direction.

natasha smiled and gestured carol to sit beside her which the latter did.

"you guys, this is your auntie carol. say hi!"

the kids all said in unison "hi auntie carol!" then engulfed carol with the same huge hug they gave natasha earlier, some actually giving carol a peck in the cheek.

"hello! you guys are so sweet!" carol couldn't help her giggles. kids really give sunshine in your life.

"you're very pretty." one little girl commented at carol.

"thank you baby, so are you." she placed her hand under the kid's soft cheek and smiled her sweetest.

"your auntie carol wants to play with you guys, do you like that?"

all the kids said yes as soon as natasha asked.

she giggles. "alright then! but first let's have pizza and ice cream and then we all play with auntie carol."

the kids then all scrambled up and went outside as their auntie nat and auntie carol followed them.

"wow you're really good at this. they really like you." carol says as she walks with natasha.

"i'm pretty surprised myself as well that i have this certain charm on kids. everyone says i'm intimidating, which most of the time is true, but i have to admit that i have this soft spot for children."

. . . . .

"carol come, i want you to meet someone." natasha quickly grabbed carol's hand as they left the other kids enjoying their snack.

"who am i meeting?" carol giggles as she's trying to keep up with natasha.

"frankie. she's almost 4 years old and is such an amazing kid. we found her when she's barely a year old. i'm pretty sure you'll love her." natasha sounded very excited and this warms the heart of one carol danvers.

there's this younger nun who leads them the way. "she's still getting ready, she knows you're coming natasha." the nun smiles.

they then entered a small yet very decorated pink room. carol guessed this belongs to a little girl. as soon as they stepped foot inside, there was indeed this little girl in front of a mirror brushing her hair.

"hey frankie..." natasha sweetly said.

upon hearing the very familiar voice, the little girl stopped what she was doing and immediately ran towards natasha.

the girl was very beautiful. it has ocean blue eyes and golden blonde hair almost like natasha's.

natasha hugged the little girl and carried her up. carol can sense that this kid is special for the smile in natasha is priceless.

"i missed you, mama nat." the little girl whispered.

"i missed you too frankie, so much." natasha then kissed the little girl's forehead.

natasha puts the little girl down. "wow frankie, you look very beautiful in that dress."

frankie swayed her body as she finishes to brush her hair. "well you bought this..."

"i know, i picked a good one didn't i?" natasha giggled at the little girl. "hey frankie, i'd like you to meet someone." natasha then pouted towards carol as frankie stared at her. "she's aunti---"

"is she my other mommy?"

both carol and natasha couldn't help but snicker at the little girl's question.

carol answered instead. "would you like me to be your other mommy?" she's pretty sure the other mommy is natasha for this kid calls her 'mama', and this is a picture in carol's mind that she would like to keep.

"what's your name first?" the kid asked an honest question which made carol snicker.

"hi, my name is carol danvers." carol smiled at the sweet yet smart little girl.

frankie twirls her hair with her finger whilst thinking. "carol's a pretty name and you're very pretty too."

"why thank you, so are you. what's your name then?" carol steals a wink to natasha which the latter just shook its head while smiling.

"my name's francesca, but you can call me frankie. mama nat gave me my name." frankie smiled and it showed how beautiful her eyes are.

"that's so cool! nice too meet you frankie. so, can i be your other mommy now?" carol grinned hopeful at the little girl.

natasha just watches in awe at the two, this is just too adorable.

"well, only if you're nice like my mama nat..."

natasha squatted to frankie's height and looked at her with smiling eyes. "carol is very nice, frankie. and guess what? she has cooler superpowers than me."

carol also squatted down then wiggled her eyebrows at frankie who now looks excited.

"do you wanna see?" carol smiles.

frankie thought for a second then smiled. "yes!"

carol then stretched her fingers into fist and not any second later it showed a fascinating mixture of gold, white and blue light.

"wow! your hand is glowing!" frankie sounded very excited.

"my whole body can glow too, and my hair." carol added.

"they can?" the kid was very eager.

"well i kinda need my superhero uniform for that to happen, so probably next time. i promise i'll show it to you." carol assured frankie with a smile.

"i can't wait, mommy carol!" the kid jumped with joy.

carol and natasha looked at each other.

"frankie, did you just call me mommy carol?" carol asked with hope in her eyes.

"yes, you're my other mommy now."

carol smiled big. "come here then my little baby!" she then kissed frankie's cheek and carried her. "now let's get you finish getting ready, your mama nat has pizza and ice cream for you outside."

natasha smiles at her sight. frankie and carol, two of the most special people in her life.

. . . . .

"tasha?"

"hm?"

"did you ever thought of adopting frankie?" carol asked, with her hands inside her jacket's pockets as the cold wind is wrapping the both of them in the headquarter's huge open field.

they arrived late from the orphanage and carol has to go back to space due to a signal she received from talos earlier. natasha is more pleased to walk her out for the captain's departure.

natasha lets out a sigh upon carol's question. "i don't think i am the best mother for frankie..."

carol couldn't help but raise an eyebrow as she's suprised about natasha's answer. "what are you talking about? you're the best mother she could have!" the captain exclaims.

natasha just looks down and small smiled.

carol, which is already in her captain marvel suit continued. "i mean, she's very fond of you, she likes you... natasha, she even calls you mama nat. and you love her, i can totally see that. i knew the moment i met her the reason why she's so special to you. you're the best mother she can have, no doubt. you want to adopt her obviously, so what's stopping you?"

"carol, you know the world we live in and what we do. i don't want frankie to live in that world, be near that world at least by having me as her foster mother. i don't want her to ask where her mommy went or who is her mommy fighting again. i don't want her to live in fear, see the other side of life where she has to sleep with her one eye open. it's better that she's in the orphanage. i want her to live as free as she can be, play with her friends, color with her crayons, eat her ice cream and just grow like a normal kid. i want her to be carefree and that's what she deserves..... and carol, she does have a mother. probably both parents, hopefully. and i will bring them back to her myself... it's better this way."

carol saw not only the sadness in natasha's eyes but also the strength it has. and carol's respect for natasha grew even more. she just nodded and smiled at her, completely understanding.

natasha suddenly blew some air in her hands, late hours really bring chilly air indeed. "you sure you don't want to stay the night instead? you probably need some rest, we had a long day."

carol acknowledges the change of topic. "i'm sure. i don't know if the signal talos sent means urgent or not, so i gotta be there as soon as possible."

natasha slightly nodded but it was obvious that she feels upset about carol leaving again.

suddenly, silence enveloped the two. both just looked at each other and let it stay there for a few moments. it was like they understood that they needed more time, even just seconds, with each other.

carol then spoke with a sad smile. "it's hard for me to say goodbye too..."

natasha reciprocates. "it's a lot to take on."

"you take care, tasha."

natasha stared at carol then slowly ran her hand into its cheek. "take care."

carol, who was surprised by the gesture, could not hide her blush. which left the black widow looking down and giddly smiling, for she also can't believe she did that to her.

"i-i gotta go now." carol scratched her head and snickered.

natasha snickers as well. "yeah you should."

they took one last look at each other and that completed their goodbyes, for now.

. . . . .

carol landed at the usually quiet avengers' headquarter's field, but it felt quieter somehow. there was no natasha romanoff who usually welcome her no matter what time of the day or night. she glanced at her watch which she set based on earth's timezone just to keep in track, and sees that it's already almost two in the morning, but that didn't explain the absence of natasha. she knows that time is of no bother to her as long as she sees carol's huge glowing light upon its arrival, and yes she does wait a little later every night just in case carol would finally arrive.

carol entered the headquarters already knowing the ropes of the security like the back of her hand and went immediately to the holding room where she finally saw natasha in its little office table, sleeping like a baby.

captain marvel smiled upon the sight, natasha must have fallen asleep while working. she walked closer and sees the many documents all scattered on the huge table where natasha is peacefully sleeping. even natasha's holographic computer is still on and carol took the liberty to turn it off.

she could have woken her up, but for some reasons carol didn't. she doesn't want to wake up the little baby she's seeing right now. natasha is the most adorable sight for carol right at this moment. nat crosses her arms to support her head who's slightly covered by her messed up hair. carol quietly grabbed a stool and sits beside natasha. she took a small amount of natasha's hair out of its face to see how peaceful she looks. captain marvel couldn't help her little giggles when she sees natasha's mouth a little agape which released small and soft snores. she leans her right elbow on the table and took the liberty to stare at the most beautiful thing she's able to witness right now.

minutes passed and carol felt a little sleepy herself. but it seemed like her arrival didn't wake natasha up, she decided to let her sleep here and not disturb her slumber. but she suddenly felt the sudden urge to do something before she leaves natasha, she sighs then bites her lip and did what she planned to do. she quickly yet softly planted a kiss on natasha's cheek. she covered her face with both her hands and immediately walked away, when half way to the door she went back. she took her jacket off and put it over natasha. she smiles as she finally headed to the door.

it seems like the feeling of sleep washed away for carol, for she can't stop moving back and forth around her bed not being able to sleep. she thought, what if natasha was awake when she did that? she exasperated and decided to go back to the holding room.

and she's surprised to see a still sleeping natasha covered with her jacket.

"hm, she must be really tired." carol talked to herself.

she then thought of an idea. she slowly and delicately carried natasha in her arms, with her jacket still covering the sleeping blonde.

natasha moved and groaned a little but not enough for her to be awake.

carol, not being the slightest bothered of carrying a human for she can carry much heavier things, whispered to natasha. "shhh it's okay, i'm just taking you to your room."

carol punched in the numbers to complete the code to natasha's room, one proof of how she knows her way around the headquarters very well.

as soon as the door swayed open she immediately puts natasha on its bed. she covered her with the blankets and was surprised that the latter wasn't able to wake up all this time. natasha was really having a long night to even care, she concluded.

when she finally settled natasha in, carol was about to get her jacket in the arms of natasha when black widow grips onto it even tighter and looked very comfortable sleeping with it.

carol giggles. "you can totally have that for the rest of the night. goodnight tasha."

"saturday, turn off the lights and lock natasha's door when i leave." carol spoke out of nowhere knowing that saturday, an artificial intelligence tony designed alongside friday exclusively for the headquarters, will obey her orders.

"of course, carol. goodnight and welcome back." the ai indeed answered.

"goodnight to you too, saturday." carol then left natasha's room.

. . . . .

she can hear the sound of the automatic roll-up blinds in her room's tinted glass windows going up revealing the beautiful morning outside. natasha slowly flutters her eyes open yet snuggled more into her pillow and blanket, but what awoke her is the very familiar scent this thing she's gripping is giving her.

she had her eyes open and saw a brown leather jacket that's way too familiar for her. "how did carol's jacket get in here?" her low, grungy morning voice asked herself as she slowly starts to remember the only thing she remembers from last night.

_"you can totally have that for the rest of the night. goodnight tasha."_

she remembers she heard carol's voice last night, but she was too tired to wake herself up and greet captain marvel on its arrival and to even care on whatever the hell it was she's holding which in fact, is carol's jacket.

she bites her lower lip out of embarrassment. she doesn't want carol to think that she liked sleeping with her jacket because it has carol's scent that she loves so much, yes natasha doesn't want to admit that to carol. she just hopes that carol isn't awake yet and would just drop the freaking subject when she gives the jacket back to her.

"good morning nat, did you sleep well with my jacket?" carol teasingly grinned as she sits in the kitchen counter half way done with her coffee.

and yes, she didn't drop the freaking subject. natasha tried her best to hide her blush.

"i got cold last night so thanks." natasha, always the best in hiding her true emotions, playfully rolled her eyes at the teasing carol.

carol accepts the jacket from natasha and smiled. "made you breakfast. there's also your coffee, dark and black just how you like it."

carol's not the best cook, but she is learning. yet her pancakes with bacon and egg is one breakfast meal natasha wouldn't say no. she even perfected natasha's coffee to her liking, carol made it a habit to make natasha's coffee for her when she has the time. this is probably the only meal carol can at least pull off.

the gesture warmed natasha's heart as she was just able to smile. "thanks carol." she sits at the kitchen counter joining carol for breakfast.

"so, any updates?" natasha asked after she sips her coffee.

"none actually. i just planned to drop here for a while then i'm off somewhere."

"where?"

"remember those people you tracked for me and you found one? that's maria rambeau, my best friend and i've been meaning to pay her a visit and today maybe is the best day to do it."

natasha surprisingly grinned. "can i come?"

it also surprised carol but she was more happy to oblige. "i would definitely like for you to come."

"great! so where will we be heading?"

"louissiana."

"oh, so i'm guessing we'll take the quadjet then..."

"yeah we will." carol's earlier shiny mood surprisingly dropped and natasha noticed it.

"hey carol... you okay?"

carol just blankly looked at her. "yeah i am."

natasha raised one of her eyebrows on this. "carol, you know you can tell me anything. spill it."

the great captain marvel sighed. "well i'm nervous..."

"of what?"

"of seeing maria after a long time."

"why? i'm pretty sure she's excited to see you as well."

carol slowly gulped. "i wished i stayed here on earth so that it wouldn't be too late... i-i... i could have saved monica."

natasha immediately understood where carol is coming from. she reached for its hand and squeezed it lightly. "carol, how many times did i tell you that it isn't your fault? it's nobody's fault... and hey, you've been with me all these years trying to find that little hope we can use to undo everything. i know it's a little hopeless but that doesn't mean we should give up right? and i believe that's one good thing you can tell maria when you see her, besides the fact that you can now pull off a delicious pancake for breakfast." the black widow smirked at captain marvel who's smile is now starting to show.

"hey, i know she will be happy to see you again." natasha added as she cupped carol's cheek.

oh, how carol just loves natasha's gentle touch, she couldn't help but close her eyes and smile. "how do you do it?"

"what?" natasha innocently asked.

"making me feel a whole lot better by doing just that."

"i don't know, maybe i just do." she smiles.

"i'm happy you're coming with me."

"i am too. you know i'm always here."

. . . . .

"is this her house?" natasha asked as she and carol got out of the quadjet which they parked at the huge lawn of maria's place. it's still the same, carol concluded.

"yeah it is."

they then started to walk when carol suddenly grabbed natasha's hand and squeezed it tightly, she then released a huge sigh.

with the gesture, natasha can see how vulnerable carol is right now and she knows that she needed all the support she needs at this moment. she stopped her tracks and held carol's hand even tighter yet softly rubbed it with her thumb to at least calm captain marvel down.

she looked at carol who's nervousness is written all over its light chocolate eyes. she then gave her a small smile. "it's gonna be okay, i'm right here."

they then walk closer to the house and see a lone figure of a slightly aged woman, probably in her 40s sitting in the porch. carol is sure about its chocolate skin and the way the woman sits in the porch, just how she usually does when it wants fresh air outside, it is maria.

carol lets out a breath, still gripping on natasha's hand. "that's her."

natasha takes a look at the said person and nodded at carol. "let's go."

and when they reach the house, the said woman couldn't believe her eyes. she stands up as fast as she can. "carol?"

"maria..."

"carol, it is you!"

the two then met halfway for a hug and carol couldn't contain her tears.

natasha looked happily at the small reunion.

"i-i can't believe you're here! i actually thought you're one of those missing or what..."

carol just stared at her best friend. of course maria has changed physically through the years with a head of black and slightly gray hair, she knows this is what she can expect but this still feels new for her.

"i know, i'm trying to get rid of these gray hairs with black dye don't worry..." maria chuckles in between tears of finally seeing her best friend after how many years.

carol chuckles. "i know... it just feels new or maybe i just got used to seeing a younger version of you with a completely black hair." the older woman playfully hit carol's upper arm at this comment.

"oh maria, this is natasha romanoff..." carol gestured to natasha which maria already extended her hand to the latter with smiles.

"the black widow... it's an honor to meet you." both natasha and maria shook hands.

natasha felt amused of maria's knowledge of her. "you know me?"

"kind of... well yes i know you, when fury finally gave up on wanting me to join s.h.i.e.l.d." maria chuckled. "thank god he found you, 'cause he still wouldn't stop convincing me when i was like what 35?"

the three women laughed.

"and you're pretty famous. you know, with kicking ass saving the world being one of the avengers. so yeah, i'm a fan."

natasha smiles at the compliment.

. . . . .

"that is the craziest shit i've ever heard." though with grown physical and intellectual maturity, maria is still the snarkiest to carol. she was just able to release low chuckles at her best friend's reaction to natasha's little story telling on how things ended up the way it did.

maria continued as she settled the snack she prepared for her two visitors. "well, besides that time when i heard the story on how carol here became captain marvel."

natasha small smiled.

carol then grabbed this opportunity to do what she meant to do when she came here the first place. "maria... i came here to say i'm sorry..."

maria frowns as carol continued. "i should have stayed here on earth so that i could have helped them stop thanos and that none of this could have happen... i should have stayed... so i could save monica... i'm so sorry maria..."

maria held carol's hands together with her own. "carol don't say that. none of this is your fault, and if it's anybody fault, then it is that ugly purple giant you call thanos. don't say sorry, i didn't blame you, nobody does..."

carol just wiped her tears that fell, she feels a little better hearing this from maria herself.

"carol, the future is uncertain and maybe things happen for a reason. and that's why we strive to move on with what we have left even though it hurts a million times remembering what we lost. but we have to live for them, maybe that's at least what they want for us." maria firmly said admist the sadness she might be feeling under that huge strong facade of hers.

"but maria, we're doing everything that we can to find something that can help us in undoing everything. we're really trying. i know all hope is lost now but i hope you'll keep our word of promise." natasha breathlessly said to maria. this is what she's afraid of hearing, people saying they're moving on, feeling hopeless. she feels a pang of guilt, nobody deserves all of this.

maria smiled at natasha instead. "thank you natasha. truly i am very grateful of what you're doing, but it's been three years already and i still don't have monica by my side. i can't believe i'm saying this, like i'm usually not this person, but i grew tired already of constantly feeling hopeless, of everyday waiting to see if there's my monica with her own family knocking at our door saying they're back." a tear then left maria's eyes.

it was a sight that stings for carol and natasha.

. . . . .

"carol, i am not stopping you or natasha with what you guys are doing on getting everyone back. trust me i am very grateful for that and i know everyone that's left also are." maria said as she and carol went outside for a little talk. she continues, "but please, don't put this all on you, again nobody is blaiming you. i don't want you to feel like you did anything wrong because you didn't, okay?"

carol just nodded and smiled with tears in her eyes. maria then gave her a hug also tearing up herself.

"and i'm very happy to see you and that you're alive. i feel less alone now." maria smiles.

"i will keep in touch and will visit when i can, i mean i come here on earth very often now see."

maria grins. "oh yeah because of natasha..."

carol frowned. "natasha?"

"natasha. i mean she's your girlfriend, right? so you have to frequently come here on earth..."

"what are you talking about? she's not my girlfriend." carol quickly looked back to check if natasha is actually near them probably hearing this conversation.

"huh? what do you mean she's not your girlfriend?"

carol lowered her voice and scratched her head. "natasha is not my girlfriend..."

"what?!" maria couldn't help her loud voice which carol immediately stopped by covering her best friend's mouth.

"shut up! she might hear you!"

maria chuckled at the nervous carol right now. "okay, let me get this straight... first of all, you're blushing, second, you two came here holding hands, then you two look at each other like puppies being all mushy and stuff, she shares her food with you and basically you guys look like girlfriends... and you're telling me natasha isn't your girlfriend?"

carol sighed. "i told you she's not."

maria rolled her eyes. "oh come on carol! don't tell me you'll ask her out after a million years like what you did to me?" she crossed her arms then raised an eyebrow waiting for her best friend to testify herself.

carol just glared at her best friend which was once her flame.

"oh don't tell me you're being a chicken now."

"i'm not being a chicken!"

"then what's stopping you?" maria chuckles at carol. "look, it's obvious that you guys like each other. like the only people who don't know that you two like each other are the both of you." rambeau raised a brow at danvers then continued. "she looks at you like you're a damn piece of meat but also like you're the only air left for her to breathe. i can see that she cares for you and she's a great woman, so what are you doing carol?"

carol lets a sigh of defeat out. "fine, i like her. very much."

"no, you're already in love with her." maria cuts her off.

"am i that really obvious?"

"well your eyes say so."

carol just looks down which made maria giggle, same old carol.

"so what?" maria was eager.

"i don't think we're ready for a relationship right now. you know, i mean being out here trying to save the world."

"then do both, save the world and be girlfriends. that's cooler, don't you think?" maria smirked.

carol wasn't able to answer.

maria just lets out a breath. "here you go again carol. you're the most powerful superhero i know yet you're the most doubtful person. natasha makes you happy i can see that, as much as you do to her... hurry up, you might miss your chance. and trust me carol, you wouldn't want that."

carol just looked at the now wiser maria.

. . . . .

"did you and maria ever dated?" natasha suddenly blurted the question out in the quadjet's passenger's seat. they are now headed back to the headquarters, with carol driving the jet as the pilot.

carol was surprised natasha asking her that, but she answered her nonetheless. "uh yeah, once. why are you asking?"

carol's answer dropped natasha's great mood in an instant. she spoke in weak tones. "oh, well that explains it..."

carol noticed it but she shrugs it right away questioning natasha. "explain what?"

natasha turned to her with a completely unhappy face. "you know... how you guys are with each other. i mean you two seem pretty close."

"oh..." carol smiled. "well, maria initially was my bestfriend and then i kinda ruined it with asking her out, which she happily obliged. and yeah, we kind of tried the whole taking our relationship to the next level thing for a while but eventually decided that we're better off as best friends. but yeah, i also practically grew up with her, became pilots with her and i basically raised monica with her as well so, we're pretty tight."

"oh..." that was all natasha could say.

carol sees that natasha then looked away. she doesn't want to conclude it yet, but she thinks natasha might be jealous.

she smirks at natasha who's crossing her arms over her chest and looking at the sky outside. "why are you asking, tasha?"

"nothing..." natasha didn't even look at carol.

it took carol seconds. "hey, are you okay?"

natasha quickly turned with an obvious fake smile. "yeah i am."

carol smirked even more. "you sure?"

natasha's earlier soft and sad voice quickly turned into a slightly terrifying and annoyed one, which carol hasn't realize yet. "carol, i'm sure. i am okay." she then went back to looking at the sky, crossing her arms.

yet carol is oblivious. "oh come on nat, you know you can tell me anything. what's wro---"

then a furious natasha cut her off. "i said i'm okay! why are you asking?!"

that's when carol finally realized it, she should have known what's better for her and shut her mouth instead. "wow okay... you're okay! okay i'll stop talking..." she nervously chuckled.

but carol knew exactly where this is coming from, but she also knows now's not the right time to interrogate natasha especially with her nose flaring fumes at her. carol just cheekily smiled and slowly peeks at natasha.

"quit looking at me and watch the road!"

carol snickered instead. "well technically we're in a jet so this not exactly a road and---"

"just shut up and watch the goddamn road!"

carol quickly raises her hands in defeat being terrified. "okay it's a road... you're okay, i'll shut up now. okay!"

but deep inside carol is giggling, how adorable natasha is when she's jealous indeed. she bites her lip.

she then thought of something and reached for a paperbag and passed it to natasha. "here, peanut butter sandwich. i grabbed it for you at maria's place before we left. you know, for the ride."

she then felt natasha grabbing the paperbag as quickly as possible and mustered, "thanks."

carol grabbed a bottle and passed it again to natasha. "juice, it's already open."

"thank you."

but carol never felt more amused. she adores this kind of natasha, the jealous natasha. oh how she wants to kiss natasha right now.

. . . . .

carol smiles proudly to herself. the dining table looks perfect for what she intended to do tonight. carol doesn't do grand gestures or let alone surprises due to the fact that she's busy being the space superhero that she is or mainly because she's lived quite a lonely life for the past years that she doesn't have anyone to give surprises to. well, she had maria, monica, fury, even talos and his family but somehow she feels any less of the urge to give them surprises. she cares for them anyhow. but now, she has natasha. someone she's finally excited to give a surprise. it felt spontaneous for carol, she didn't even realize that this is how people feel when they're planning surprises for other people. her hands are sweaty, her heart doesn't seem to stop beating awkwardly waiting for natasha yet she's so proud of the work she's done. she just can't wait to see the smile on natasha's face once she's set her eyes on the perfect dinner, as to what carol already and proudly concluded, she planned for the both of them.

but looking at her watch, carol wonders where could natasha be. well, the night's still very young but she has been in the headquarters all by herself for the past two hours. not to ruin the surprise, she shrugs and just waited patiently for natasha.

and with what seems to be almost two hours, carol suddenly heard a speeding car coming into the headquarters. and by the sound of the screeching tires, she knows it's natasha driving.

carol then rummages to polish her little surprise. she quickly lights the candles, smelt if the flowers still smell delightful and finally stood beside the table with a smile, waiting for natasha to come.

she then heard clicking heels steps and wondered if it's really who she's waiting for, but not a second later a stunning natasha romanoff came in sight and what carol saw blew her mind.

natasha is in a body hugging lacy black dress that reached mid-thigh and carol's jaw dropped, probably literally, seeing at how it perfectly accentuates romanoff's curves. she's wearing a respectable height of red stilletos that matched her luscious, blood-cherry, red lipstick. carol's breath hitched at how perfectly full natasha's lips look with that shade. and natasha's almost golden hair that swung perfectly pass her shoulders all the way over the chest area. she was slightly thankful that natasha took off her jacket because this silhoutte of natasha right now is taking carol's breath away. she hasn't seen natasha like this before. natasha is breathlessly beautiful tonight.

carol felt somewhat ashamed that she didn't put up together that good for tonight. well, she didn't have more clothes other than jeans and shirts. so, she dressed her best by tucking in a plain white body hugging tee that carved her perfect, lean upper body physique into an also leg hugging black high waisted skinny jeans and completed it with her black combat boots. she actually saw natasha's hair supplies so she kinda curled her blonde hair into the right amount and she did kinda wore a similar shade of red lipstick as natasha's.

"oh!" natasha was surprised to see carol and what's in front of her.

"wow natasha um..." carol tried to be coherent then eventually chuckles. "perfect! you're already dressed."

natasha couldn't believe what she's seeing, a perfectly set up dinner table. she bites her lip. "what's the occassion?"

carol stood perfectly where she was and smiles. "nothing... i just made dinner, i wanted to surprise you. surprise!"

the captain then giggles with her eyes disappearing and natasha couldn't help but look at carol oh so lovingly. "you did all of this, for me?"

"yes." carol's eyes sparkled the most seeing natasha being delighted with her surprise.

natasha was speechless but it was evident in her blushing state the happiness she feels.

"uh, let's eat?"

carol then grabbed natasha's chair for her only to be stopped half way with a kiss in the cheek from natasha which jolted her nerves.

natasha, only inches away from carol, let her hand stay a moment under carol's cheek. she smiles. "i already love it, thank you."

carol got lost into natasha's emerald green eyes that she was just able to nervously nod in response and sat in her own chair.

the dinner is going smoothly. carol's so delighted that natasha is enjoying the meatball spaghetti she cooked for the both of them. she crossed her fingers and bet her life on this meal she successfully pulled off. they shared talks & complimented each other that turned the both of them flushed and it's not even the numerous glasses of wine they've already had talking.

until one question changed the rest of the night.

carol is almost done with her meal when she asked. "by the way, where were you? you came here already dressed up..."

natasha gave an honest, innocent answer. "oh, i went on a date with this guy steve set up for me."

carol dropped her utensils upon hearing natasha's answer, and that's not only what dropped from carol. "what?"

"huh?" natasha chugged her glass of wine. "yeah, i said i had date."

carol's face went blank and her voice starting to sound in rage. "you already had dinner with a guy..."

natasha starts to notice carol's change of mood but not yet realizing what could possibly the whole situation is about. "yeah but it's nothing... i mean, he was just some random guy named theo who is also in steve's therapy group that he wants me to have dinner with i guess." she shrugs.

but that didn't amuse any little the silently raging carol danvers. "you could have just told me the minute you came here that you already had dinner, natasha."

carol calling her in her full name suprised natasha. it's been long since she heard her call her that because carol adores calling her by her nicknames 'tasha' or 'nat'. now this stirs up the black widow, she smirked. "i don't care eating again carol, if that's what you're talking about."

she can see carol's jaw tense up. the captain then wiped her mouth and dropped the napkin as she stands up. "just tell me when you're done, so i can start cleaning up."

natasha's not quite sure, but this could probably it. yet she wants for it to come out from carol's mouth herself. "what are you talking about? we're not yet done. stay and eat with me!" she pleases but carol's mind was final.

she turned to natasha. "i don't want to say this for the second time, just tell me when i can start cleaning up. i'll be in my room."

carol started to leave but natasha was quick to grab its arm to stop her. "carol wait!" natasha could pinpoint where carol is coming here, but she wants to be sure. she took the chance to speak as carol turned to her. "it got lost in my mind to tell you that i already had dinner because i was too awed with your surprise..." she smiles thinking about it. "you did all of that for me and just the thought of you surprising me, you don't know how smitten you got me carol by that move."

but it seems like carol didn't hear any of that. "oh please tasha! i'm pretty sure you had the perfect dinner with that therapy guy because he's perfectly way funnier than me!"

natasha smirks, bingo. but she wanted to tease carol into saying it herself. "come on carol! we hardly kept up with that one conversation we only had... it was so boring it made me come home early!"

carol crossed her arms and said in a low tone. "at least that made me feel better."

natasha smirked even more. they both didn't realize that their small bickering took them into the kitchen already. and it's probably the ample amount of wine she already had, but natasha was still thankful, for this gave her the boost. she thought, fuck everything, it's time. what am i even waiting for?

being a master interrogator herself, natasha came up with this little interrogation for carol. she slowly walks towards the growing nervous captain who's taking careful steps backward. she intently lowered the pitch of her voice for her little plan. "you know what danvers, at first i was confused whether you were mad about me already having dinner or me having a date... but now i'm sure, i was right all along."

she can see how carol is slowly tensing up. "carol, i've had a ton of wine in my body right now so i'm kinda drunk but i'm pretty sure about the fact that... you're... a little jealous..."

it was too late for carol to realize that natasha has already cornered her in the kitchen counter. it seems that she has no way out, both physically and in this goddamn little interrogation show of natasha. she tried her very best to keep her staggy breaths in place, of how their close proximity is starting to engulf her. it also didn't help that natasha is wearing heels that made her having the same height as carol and this made the two intimidatingly face to face.

but she tried and braved up, hoping natasha would buy the rolling of her eyes. "i wasn't jealous."

natasha just chuckles. "stop lying carol... don't you think it's about time for us to embrace the truth that has been surrounding us?"

carol was just able to gulp.

"by the way, i like it when you're jealous." natasha giggled and it was both satisfying and torturing for carol. "it's very cute, adorable even..." natasha then went closer which made their bodies less than an inch apart and their faces incredibly close they feel each other's hot breaths. "but what i like most about it?" she then cupped carol's cheek, looking at her lovingly. "is that it shows that you care... that i'm the only one you see, nothing else..." then natasha's voice dangerously lowered. "not even maria..."

this piqued carol. "maria?"

"shut up!" carol then felt natasha's other hand slightly gripping the waistband of her jeans. and carol is now on the thin line between being terrified and getting turned on. "you don't know how jealous i am about you and maria."

carol just gulped. she thought jealous nat is just cute, but she didn't realize that it could be-- hot.

natasha dangerously went closer, their bodies now touching and faces close enough that what natasha said not only echoed in carol's ears but also sent shivers down her aching body.

"would you like me to show you how jealous i am of you and maria?"

carol was just able to release a breath still not being able to process every fucking thing.

natasha smiled innocently. "i'd take that as a yes."

and before carol could resist, which she would be lying to say, a certain natasha romanoff's lips found hers.

though it quickly escalated into a rough and heated make out session, it still felt as passionate for carol and she knew it was for natasha as well.

the way natasha's lips entered her accepting ones, it was overwhelming for carol. it tastes the sweetest just like the taste of epiphany they're both feeling right now. natasha's grips, though firm, it felt the safest to carol. a picture of natasha smiling in the bright sunlight came into carol's mind as she closed her eyes shut as she felt natasha's wet lips trail down her neck.

she lets out a soft groan when natasha started to suck its teeth onto her jugular and hit a good spot. carol quickly reminded herself to find something she can cover this up tomorrow.

natasha's mouth went back to carol's for a sloppy kiss that they both enjoyed having. and oh, how natasha's soft moans felt like carol is hearing angels singing. carol then grabbed this opportunity to enter her tongue into natasha's mouth and fight hers for dominance.

she slightly lets go and breathlessly spoke. "oh god, i forgot how good this tongue thing feels..."

natasha whimpers. "i know... i love how your tongue feels..."

carol then felt natasha's hands grabbing her ass and hoisted her up into the kitchen counter, making her sit.

natasha's lips never left hers as it reached for the hem of her shirt and swiftly took it off for her with one hand. carol immediately felt the cold wind as she's left with her white laced bra.

she felt a slight sting when natasha suddenly left her lips, but was immediately aroused when she saw natasha staring at her breasts still covered with that bra. her mounds aren't as big as natasha's but they can still flung proudly as they are and she couldn't help but bite her lip as she watches how natasha stared at them.

natasha giggles then quickly went back on giving attention to carol's neck with her lips. they were both enjoying the moment when something suddenly hits carol and she stopped their heated make out session.

"what?" natasha asked as flushed as she is.

carol ran her hand though her hair. "look tasha, i want this as much as you do, probably even more like god, how i wanted to taste those lips of yours for a long time... but yeah... you see, i want this to be special and you're kinda drunk and i don't want to take advantage of you..." she was sincere.

natasha just rolled her eyes. "carol i'm not drunk, i have high tolerance on liquor. i still know what i'm doing."

still, carol hesitated. "but you said---"

natasha cuts carol off by cupping its cheek. "carol, i also want this to be special. i've also waited for this for a long time."

carol bites her lip. "yes i know, but natasha..."

natasha sighs hard. "let me prove it!"

carol clicked her tongue. "fine." she then puts up her middle finger. "how many fingers am i holding up?"

natasha raised a brow but still answered just to get this over with. "one. and it says fuck you and yes, i will fuck you senseless all night tonight, carol."

carol was just speechless.

"did that prove it?"

"yes! go on..."

natasha giggles as she caught carol's lips once again in a rougher pace. while doing this, she swiftly unhooked carol's bra and started to cup her breasts with both her hands.

but she didn't waste anytime then dived her mouth into one of carol's breasts. she sucked on it, toying her tongue on its harden nipple then slightly biting it with her teeth. she moaned on it as she loved hearing carol's whimpers.

carol feels like she's into oblivion. she leaned herself more into the counter, both her arms supporting her weight, giving natasha more access into her needing mounds.

she closed her eyes shut as she feels natasha's tongue on her other nipple as its fingers is pinching the other one, and this gave carol the satisfying pleasure.

as soon as natasha's done playing with carol's respectable gifted mounds, carol breathlessly spoke. "how about we take this somewhere else?"

natasha looks up at carol, lips looking flushed and plump. "my room? yeah let's go..."

natasha then carried the giggling carol up and clumsily take the both of them to her room, never leaving the captain's lips, also thinking how the hell is tonight ending this way? yet she's not objecting. hell, she isn't.

. . . . .

it's probably the very familiar scent that she loves or the bright sunlight reflecting through the glass windows that woke her up, either way carol is still delighted to wake up to this wonderful morning.

she softly groans as she feels some weight over her chest. she opened her eyes and adjusted to the light and smiled when she found one natasha romanoff peacefully sleeping on her chest. she giggles looking at natasha's position on not lying on her back, rather having her slumber with her chest and face flat on carol's own. this explains the numbness carol is feeling on her upper body, she just shakes her head and smiled.

they are still covered under the same duvet sheets, both bare and naked just like the day they were born and this brought back the memory of what happened last night to carol, she was just able to smile and blush to herself.

natasha was great, firm yet gentle. with every warm touch carol received from her it felt like her head was spinning yet natasha never failed to craddle her with soft, passionate kisses in between. natasha's breathy 'you're beautiful carol' sent her to heaven. she was great herself as well. she was with natasha, with caress and tenderness as it was reaching its peak a couple of times at least. with every stroke, carol knew that natasha was pleasurably satisfied yet felt the safest.

but that's not just it. carol knew that she and natasha have never been happier to finally break down both their walls and accept each other's warmth that the both of them ought to give.

with her arm already draped over natasha's back, carol ran her fingers on natasha's soft skin and gave her a kiss on the head. this wake the black widow up.

with her grunge yet soft little groans, natasha was sure that when she opens her eyes, she will see one carol danvers in her sight.

green eyes meet brown eyes. natasha smiles. "good morning..."

natasha's morning voice was enough for carol to give the other blonde a soft, chaste kiss. "good morning..."

natasha noticed their position and how they're both bare and naked under a single sheet, she giggled. she then settled herself on carol's own bare chest, initally giving its breasts kisses and laid on it. she loves how their bare legs touch underneath.

"so you like me, huh?" natasha smirked. "took you long enough."

carol chuckled. "don't flatter yourself, you were a chicken too."

natasha giggles and bites her finger, which was both an adorable and arousing sight for carol.

they both then leaned for a slow kiss.

natasha spoke. "um, i just want you to know beforehand... i want us to take this slow, i mean not rush as much at least. let's just see where this heads us, okay? i mean, i just want to spend every minute i have with you."

carol cupped natasha's cheek. "i'm glad you said that, i also want the same thing. i mean, it's been too long since i've ever been into a relationship so it feels new, so please bare with me okay?"

natasha chuckles. "let's just ride with this together."

carol smiles then kissed natasha's head.

natasha smirked while hoisting herself up settling on top of carol, sitting on her bare thighs. she didn't care that they're both naked and that the sheet isn't able to cover the both of them now. she felt carol's hands landing on both side of her hips, and the warmth that she feels is making her overwhelmingly dizzy.

she smiles as she sees carol just staring at her. "like what you see?"

instead, carol sits up looking up at natasha and started to give small, soft kisses on her neck. she then stopped and cupped natasha's right cheek. she gave her a smile and started to run her fore finger from natasha's jaw down to her neck and to her collarbones, pausing there to trail kisses along the firm bone and natasha couldn't help but close her eyes at the sensation carol is giving her. carol put her hands on natasha's both sides, slowly trailing down like she's carving natasha's perfect curves all the way down to the flesh of natasha's thighs, all while smoldering hot and feathery kisses on the black widow's perfect breasts. the warmth of carol's kisses and touches felt like burning natasha's skin.

and with one last kiss on natasha's perfectly symmetrical full lips, carol breathlessly said. "you're perfect..."

natasha held carol's head with both her hands and kissed its forehead, then its nose and paused. "i've never met anyone like you..."

both women smiled and devoured each other's lips again. it was the perfect, bright, shiny silhoutte you can see of two women taking each other's presence as one.

they were slowly getting into the rather slow and passionate make out session, when saturday blurted out of nowhere. "good morning natasha, mr. rogers just came in about 3 minutes ago. he's in the kitchen. would you like me to tell him to wait?"

both natasha and carol jolted upon hearing the artificial intelligence then rummages to cover their bodies with the sheets, forgetting that saturday is not completely engineered to see everything unless it's obliged.

"d-don't tell him anything, we'll be out."

"alright, natasha." saturday politely replied.

"what is rogers doing here so early?" natasha exasperated as she's hurrying to dress up, only wearing a loose white shirt and denim shorts.

"he probably ran out of cookies." carol snickers.

natasha and carol totally forgot the mess they left in the kitchen last night and steve's starting to look like he wouldn't shut up about it.

steve pointed at the unattended fabric on the floor. "look, i don't know whoever's bra that is but i'm pretty sure this shirt belongs to danvers."

carol, who's only wearing natasha's bath robe for she was too late to grab her bra and shirt that's now the subject of steve's tease, only looked down blushing.

natasha just rolled her eyes at steve while she starts to make coffee. "what are you doing here so early, steve?"

"well, i was supposed to check on how your dinner with theo went but it looks like it didn't go pretty great..." steve then wiggled his eyebrows at both natasha and carol.

natasha, who hates being teased, only when it's steve, pitched him an apple which the captain was swift to catch.

"why thank you, natasha." he then took a bite out of the apple.

"rogers, if you're here for breakfast then your ass will have to wait... i was having the best morning of my life, then you came."

steve just laughs which earned another playful punch from natasha. "i can totally wait for free food, romanoff."

natasha rolled her eyes then left the two captains.

steve didn't waste any time on teasing carol. "so, you and romanoff huh? that's nice."

"shut up, rogers." carol then grabbed steve's apple and took a bite from it.

. . . . .

"looks like you and danvers finally saw the light of day, huh?" steve smirked at natasha who is walking him to his car parked in the headquarter's driveway.

natasha chuckles. "we thought we never would."

"well i'm happy for the both of you. like finally, you guys realize now how you two look at each other."

natasha tried to hide her blush.

"i know she makes you happy, i'm glad. and i'm thankful she's here with you all this time, guess you found someone who wouldn't give up on saving the world as well."

"she's my strength." natasha smiled and steve reciprocated it knowing that his friend is in a good place.

. . . . .

"merry christmas!" tony cheered as they all raised their glasses up. it is the most wonderful time of the year indeed.

the avengers gathered at the headquarters to celebrate the most eventful day of the year. though incomplete, they still made the most of it. tony along with pepper and their precious 3 year old little angel, morgan hosted the small party they're having. steve, rhodey and even rocket and nebula are in attendance. both thor and bruce declined due to prior engagements which they all respected. what's important is no matter how long life went on for them after the unfortunate, they still try to be together to celebrate such special occasions.

"and also cheers to romanoff for finally getting laid!" tony hilariously added which earned not only laughs in the room but also a small slap from his wife pepper.

tony rubbed his cheek. "ow..."

natasha winked at pepper. "thanks."

"no problem." pepper grinned back.

"but hey, all seriousness. i'm very happy for you natasha and carol. what you guys have is beautiful, so cheers to you two!"

everybody then clinked their glasses and cheered.

. . . . .

carol and natasha are both snuggled up in the couch lazily watching whatever it is on the tv when a sleepy morgan came and poked carol's thigh.

"morgan honey! why are you awake? your mom already put you to bed, didn't she?" carol carried the little girl up and settled her in between her and natasha.

little morgan rubbed her eyes. "i can't sleep. the firecrackers are too loud."

natasha lets morgan lean on her chest. "oh, is that so?"

"they're all actually outside playing with firecrackers." carol lowly chuckles seeing tony, rocket, nebula and the rest outside having fun.

"morgan, why not you stay here with us and we'll put you to sleep? besides, the firecrackers aren't that loud here." natasha smiled at morgan.

morgan nodded then settled to lay a little wider on the couch.

"i miss frankie. i wish she was here." carol looked at natasha.

the latter smiled. "me too. bet she misses both her mommies."

"bet she does." carol smiled. "hey, let's visit her tomorrow and let's bring morgan."

that sparkled natasha. "morgan would love her."

carol nodded and smiled.

"i'll handle asking tony." natasha winked.

carol then reached for natasha's face and gave it a kiss.

. . . . .

"...alright, i'll see you next week. bye!" carol smiles as she hung up her phone. ever since she reunited with maria, she felt the need to learn how to use a very advanced two-way pager which modern people now call, cellphone. natasha was welcome in teaching the slightly outdated carol on how this little thing goes. well, the communicator carol used while she was still under kree civilization was pretty advance, but earth is different so she feels she has to roll like how modern humans do. and now, she uses this machine like her life depends on it. well, she mainly uses it to contact maria and talk with her best friend for an hour at least.

she then walked towards natasha who's laying on the huge mat they settled in this beach they're at. it's way pass 4 in the morning and the two decided to watch the sunrise together at the beach. it was natasha's idea, she has been wanting to do this with carol but just didn't have the time or the will to wake up early, and she's thankful that today finally fell into place.

the whole sky was a beautiful mixture of dull blue and yellow orange shade saying that sunrise is indeed coming. the air still feels a little chilly making the two lovebirds all snuggled up in this blanket they brought.

carol draped her arm all over natasha's shoulder and squeezed themselves closer.

they enjoyed the little silence they have when suddenly, natasha spoke. "way too early for maria to call, isn't it?"

"i know right? like she already had coffee." carol chuckles. "well, maybe she got used to waking up early from our pilot days."

"why did she call?" carol can sense the change of tone in natasha's voice, so she chose to pick the right words that will come out from her mouth. she doesn't want a part 2 on that late quad jet incident.

"she said she needed my help modifying her old jet and stuff. she said she easily grows tired now that she's 43." carol nervously snickers. "so yeah, i'll go to louissiana next week, probably on tuesday."

"oh okay..." natasha lets out a breath and it didn't feel right for carol.

"tasha? are you okay?" carol asked as natasha just responded with awkward successive 'yeahs'.

"come on baby, look at me." carol then lifted natasha's chin with her finger. "i know what you're thinking."

natasha finally gave up. "i know and i'm sorry... it sounds so stupid, and i really love maria trust me... and i know you love me-- but god, i just can't help feeling jealous about you two." she covers her face with both her hands.

carol laughs at the sight. "natasha, we just celebrated our 1st year anniversary with the perfect day at the orphanage with frankie, an also perfect dinner date with you looking breathlessly stunning, i love your new hair by the way, this is the first time i see you in your true hair color and it's perfect..." carol then ran her hands on natasha's new red hair with some blonde tips at the end reaching over her breasts, which made natasha's green eyes pop. "and yes, we did fuck each other senseless last night for the grand finale and here we are now, enjoying the upcoming sunrise in this wonderful beach... and you're here, getting jealous of me and maria out of nowhere?" carol smiles at natasha who just sighed.

"i know i sound so selfish... i'm sorry. it's just... you and maria had quite a history together and we didn't. i don't know why it upsets me that she's very special to you... i'm sorry."

natasha started to look down feeling ashamed blurting her true feelings when carol stopped her by cupping its face by both its hands and looked at her smiling like she means the whole world to carol, which she does actually.

"tasha you're right, maria is very special to me... but if i'm in a room full of people, i'm very sure that it's only you i'll see. then i know i'm safe, i'm happy, i'm contented. because it's you i see and that's more than enough."

natasha smiled and that was indeed enough for carol.

"i love you natasha, more than anything." carol then reached for natasha's lips and gave her a kiss that says how she feels.

natasha smiles in the kiss and eventually lets go. "i love you carol, and i will never stop."

carol just smiles and snuggled natasha more into her arms as they both see the horizon. "perfect, the sun's rising."

natasha giggles and carol remembers the exact moment she first fell in love with the sound of it.

. . . . .

carol smirked looking at natasha, who's diagonally slicing her peanut butter sandwich, her third one actually.

natasha caught her and just raised a brow at her girlfriend while starting to enjoy her sandwich.

carol just chuckles. but oh, how she wants to wrap her arms around natasha right now, making her favorite person sit on her lap and enjoy its peanut butter sandwich. but yes, carol couldn't. because she's not in earth right now, but instead in a hologram together with rocket, nebula, rhodey and okoye for their meetings with natasha.

"so yeah, we ambushed that highly suspect war ship danvers said." rocket annoyingly blurted.

"and found out that it was an infectious garbage scowl." nebula added.

"so thanks for the hot tip, danvers."

"no, i think you were closer..."

"yeah! and now we smell like garbage!" rocket exclaimed which earned laughs from the others.

"you got a reading on those tremors?" natasha spoke to okoye.

okoye, being who's left for wakanda as chieftain, shakes her head. "it was a mild destruction under the african plate."

"do you have a visual? how are we handling it?" natasha questions.

"nat, it's an earthquake under the ocean. we handle it by not handling it." okoye tried for natasha to see her point.

natasha just sighs then faced carol's hologram. "how about you, carol? are we seeing you here next month?" it was evident in natasha's voice that she has been missing her girlfriend so bad. carol has been in space for two months and always failed her plans to visit natasha in earth. a lot has been going on in space that needed captain marvel's attention. and natasha understands that, she just misses carol.

carol sighed. "not likely..."

natasha just looks down when rocket interrupted chuckling. "what? you gonna get another haircut?"

carol, who indeed has a new fresh, lean, boy haircut, glared at him. "listen fur face..." carol and rocket do bicker a lot, but it's friendly at least. if these two can get along of coming up with great plans then they can also get into each other's throats by simply quarreling about who gets to drive the rocketship. "i'm covering a lot of territory. the things that are happening on earth are happening everywhere... on thousands of planets."

"hm yeah, that's a good point." rocket then accepted defeat by nodding.

carol then looked at natasha, with their sad eyes connecting. "so you might not see me for a long time..."

though it was hard, natasha understands by giving carol a small smile. "uh well, this channel is always active. so if anything goes sideways or anyone is doing anything they shouldn't, comes through me."

"okay." rocket and nebula said in unison and started to vanish in the hologram.

okoye nodded and was next to disappear. rhodey said his goodbyes and vanished as well.

carol stayed in her channel for a little while. "i miss you."

natasha walked and stands face to face with carol's hologram, so close yet so far. "i miss you so bad."

"i want to come home already and be with you."

natasha sadly smiled. "but you can't, right?"

"please take care. and don't do anything stupid while i'm gone."

natasha lowly chuckles. "how can i, when you took all the stupid with you?"

carol laughs and all natasha wants to do is to run her hand across carol's face.

"i love you, tasha. so much."

"i love you more than you could ever imagine." natasha smiles, with those eyes that tell she meant every word she said. "now go on, be safe."

"goodbye..." carol smiled then slowly disappeared in the hologram and natasha was just able to sigh.

natasha walks to her room deciding to call it a night, also feeling a little colder than the usual. she got used to having one carol danvers carry her as they both giggle their way to their room.

she was about to turn the knob on her room's door when suddenly there was a huge glowing light that reflected through the glass windows. and she knew already where or rather who did that glowing light come from.

she smiles and hurriedly went outside.

natasha's smile was the biggest as she sets eyes on carol whose binary form just subsided. she didn't waste any time and crashed herself into the already gushing carol with a hug.

"i thought you're in space or whatever!"

carol giggles as she took her jacket. "i was!"

"then why are you here?" natasha's excitement is evident in her eyes.

carol snaked her arms around natasha's waist and smirked. "did you really think i would say goodbye without giving you a kiss?"

"you're amazing, you know that?" natasha bites her lip and was later on carried by carol with their lips now finding each other.

. . . . .

"carol, you've been staring at me for the past 30 minutes. aren't you gonna stop and go back to sleep now?" natasha, with her grunge sleepy voice almost whispered at carol who's only inches away from her in this bed.

carol, loving the feeling of their bare legs dangling together smiled at natasha, who's fingers are running up and down the soft skin of carol's side.

"i love staring at you."

natasha chuckles. "charming. but baby, we just had the best and long sex of our lives and i'm kinda sore. aren't you tired?"

carol laughed then gave natasha a chaste kiss. "you go rest. let me stare at you for a little while and then i'll go to sleep. i'll definitely miss this beautiful face when i go back to space, you know."

natasha's eyes were dropping, she looks pretty tired indeed. "okay... i love you, goodnight."

carol smiled. "goodnight, i love you too."

carol couldn't believe it, couldn't believe where she is right now. it feels like yesterday she and natasha wanted to scratch each other's face because of their big egos competing who has the greater mind in the room. but now, it was just a funny memory. she have spent the past years with natasha and with the two years that they've been official, she never wanted it to stop. she just wants to be with natasha and make more memories together.

she has loved natasha way deeper than she could ever imagine. she has never loved anyone like this before. and this made her cherish natasha more, like some priceless jewelry. she will do everything to keep natasha safe. she will do everything to keep her natasha happy. because that smile is something she doesn't want to forget. she's happy and she knows natasha is too. through this, she knows they both can face whatever's left the world has to offer them both. hand in hand, together.

she remembers flashes of their memories together and can't help to smile.

carol's reverie got interrupted with natasha suddenly speaking.

"baby?" natasha's eyes were still closed.

"yes tasha? i thought you're already asleep."

natasha finally opens her eyes and grins at the love of her life. "nothing it's just..... promise me something?"

carol wonders. "what?"

"promise me that whatever happens, we will always find our way to each other." natasha kept her smile.

carol cupped natasha's cheek. "there wouldn't be another way that i'd like." she then gave natasha a kiss on the head which sealed her promise.

. . . . .

"be sure to be back in time for frankie's birthday, okay? we promised her to spend it together." natasha said as she helped carol wear her jacket.

morning came and it was time for the captain to leave again. she misses natasha so bad she had to steal a night away from space, and it was worth it.

"i promise to be back earlier, i want to help planning the perfect birthday party for her." carol smiles leaning in for a kiss with natasha.

and this kiss felt very satisfying. carol knows she can surely bring the memory of it when she goes back to space.

"here." natasha suddenly handed carol a flash drive.

carol frowned whilst accepting. "what's this?"

natasha, not big on being a gift giver, smiles. "a small gift for you. check the files when you're in space already, not here. at least not while i'm around."

a smirk formed in carol lips. "okay. i hope these aren't files you backed up i guess." she then laughs.

natasha just rolled her eyes then smiles. "i hope you'll like it."

"well i was expecting a grander gesture but i think this will do." she teased natasha who punched her lightly in the arm.

carol then slightly elevated off the ground going binary. she takes a pause and set her eyes at the love of her life for the last time, for now.

natasha lets out a breath and smiled. "now go be a big hero."

carol smiles with her eyes disappearing. and with that she then flew up into the sky, screaming. "i love you, natasha romanoff!"

natasha giggles watching her carol blasting up into the sky and said to herself. "idiot. i love you too, carol danvers."

. . . . .

carol remembers, as clear as crystal, the love of her life.

or rather remembers, as clear as crystal, how she _lost_ the love of her life.

the dawn wind surrounds her as if wrapping her in a hug. it was surprisingly warm, didn't make carol feel any less alone. she closes her eyes with that lone tear running down her face. she knows, natasha is always right by her side.

she tries to smile, fighting herself not to cry because she knows she's never that person. but with the pain that she knows will tail her forever, she couldn't save herself.

carol pressed the play button on her phone as the calming sound of the ukelele starts to play and then came natasha's voice which she misses so much.

natasha started with giggles, oh how carol would do anything just to hear that again.

_"hi carol um... i know this is a stupid idea, but yeah here's my little gift for you. i hope you opened this recording first than the others. i mean really, why wouldn't you when i changed the file name into 'LISTEN TO THIS FIRST YOU IDIOT OR ELSE'..."_

natasha laughed again and carol doesn't know if she can take it anymore.

_"well the other folder are a bunch of our pictures. actually, my pictures mostly because you didn't let go of my camera once it reached your hands and took a ton of pictures of me. like wow okay, seriously--- a lot.... but there are pictures of us that i hope you'll look at everytime we're apart and you miss me because i miss you a whole lot more, every damn time."_

carol didn't realize herself tearing up. "i miss you, tasha..."

_"and--oh my god the verse is about to come up i gotta sing!"_

natasha's giggles echoed.

_"so yeah, this is me playing the ukelele and i'm gonna sing this little song i kinda wrote for you. i know surprising but yeah i love you baby, hope you like it!"_

no matter how many times she listened to natasha's recording alreadly, carol didn't fucking mind, if this is the only way she can hear her voice again.

**i'm lying on the moon**  
**my dear i'll be there soon**

as soon as natasha's rough yet sweet voice reached carol's ears, she couldn't help but let it all out. she remembers, as clear as crystal, that dreadful day.

_captain marvel rushed the many light years she has to travel just to reach earth in time. how she hopes it wouldn't be all too late this time._

_she entered the earth's atmosphere being welcomed by numerous atomic bombs firing directly at her. but this didn't bother any little the photon blasting superhero. she just swiftly nudges avoiding these and if she can't, she knows her fist can handle what's aiming her. carol was something like an asteroid coming from the sky, on its shining glory and finally taking down thanos' ship all in a span of a minute._

_she can hear rocket cheering for her but she was way too focused on finding one red head under this huge rubble that was once the avengers' home. she looks left to right, front and behind yet she just couldn't find a single natasha romanoff fighting like the powerful black widow that she is._

_she was about to engage into this quest but saving the world seemed to be the responsibilty she oathed the moment she knew she can throw fire from her fist._

**it's a quiet and starry place**  
**times were swallowed up in space**  
**we're here, a million miles away**

_carol couldn't believe what she just heard, no-- doesn't want to believe it._

_she can feel her breaths starting to stagger. "what do you mean she's gone?"_

_everyone just looked at carol, waiting for someone brave enough to talk to her. steve mirrored her crying eyes, she knows they aren't making this shit up. but she doesn't want to believe it, not one bit._

_she turned to look at everyone, wiping the tears that she doesn't want anyone but only her natasha to see. rage was evident in her voice, completely denying the fact that's in front of her. "what?! no one's gonna answer me? what the hell is going on here?! where is natasha?!"_

_rocket walked to her. "carol, natasha is gone. she sacrifi---"_

_carol lost it. "oh don't you ever tell me that little story again that she sacrificed her life for the soul stone and jumped off a cliff, because that shit's so fucked up! just tell me where natasha is right now, because this prank's not funny anymore!"_

_everyone just looks down, they know how hard it is for carol right now._

_"it was supposed to be me..."_

_someone spoke that made carol turn into its direction. it's clint, she's sure by its quiver of bow and arrows and the stories natasha told her._

_"i jumped off the cliff but she jumped after me, even got the time to keep me safe... and then she let go. she sacrificed her life for that goddamn stone!" he walked towards carol with tears in his eyes. "carol i'm so sorry i wasn't able stop her, held her hand tighter..."_

_carol knew this was the time she stops denying. but she was still in pain, in rage. she cannot just lose natasha like this._

_she then turned into binary form as her eyes started to glow a bright golden light. her fist then quickly grip clint's shirt and drag the both of them into a small rubble where she was so close to giving clint a powerful punch._

_her eyes glowed but with tears that only natasha could take away. "she's gone! she's gone!"_

_thankfully, thor and steve quickly stopped the raging captain marvel before she could potentially kill clint with her powerful fist._

_as she felt her whole body get weak of what she just learned, carol slowly subsided back into her normal form and let herself fall on the ground with more tears than she thought she could have._

_"i'm so sorry carol..." clint whispered in his tears._

**there's things i wish i knew**  
**there's no thing i'd keep from you**

carol wipes the tears that kept running down her cheeks as she listened to natasha.

_"carol, remember when i said that we owe this to everyone who's not here to try? well, i owe it all to you. for being my inspiration, motivation and for just keeping me going. you are that face i try to remember everytime i'm so close to giving up... you are my strength, my love. you never gave up on me, and i know that together we can make this world better again. for everyone and for us. i love you carol, more than anything._

**it's a dark and shiny place**  
**but with you, my dear**  
**i'm safe and we're a million miles away**

she hears natasha's giggle for the last time.

_this is getting cheesy so yeah, see you soon... i will be waiting, love._

gripping on her phone tightly, as if it's the closest thing she has to natasha, carol wiped her tears. she knows she has cried a lot already, but today's enough. she knows natasha wouldn't like to see her like this.

but she failed herself. how could she when all she feels right now is pain of missing natasha so bad? she wished natasha was here by her side, her arm over its shoulder, just enjoying the sunrise that natasha really loves.

"she did love the sunrise." it was clint.

carol wiped her tears and turned to him.

"but i know she loved it better watching it with you." clint smiles handing carol a handkerchief.

carol accepts the handkerchief and small smiled.

there was silence when clint lets out a sigh. "carol i'm so sorry... i did hold her hand with all my life but..... she let go." it was evident in clint's voice how he misses natasha as well.

carol faced clint with a smile. "clint, she was just being the big hero that she is." she tried not to fall weak again in her tears.

clint sniffles. "damn sure she is."

"and we owe this all to her." carol said as she looked at the horizon.

"you know? she was very happy when they found something that could bring everyone back." carol turned to look at him then he continued. "but i know she was the happiest... with you carol. the way she talks about you. i know she lived her last years being the happiest because of you."

carol couldn't help a tear run down her face.

clint patted her shoulder and left carol be.

carol lets out a breath and puts a ring inside this glass bottle she's been holding. she looked at the horizon. "i was supposed to give this to you when i had that surprise visit, but i figured maybe i would need a grander gesture... but i guess i shouldn't have thought of that, right? maybe i should stick to the perfect evening, just two of us and ask you to marry me. just that, but i didn't and now i can't do that anymore. but maybe it's better this way, i really don't know how because it hurts so much, but maybe. this ring belongs to you, tasha. my promise is only for you and no one else's. it will always be you... i love you natasha, more than anything..."

carol then closed the glass bottle with the ring and a picture she took of natasha, her favorite one, with the red head laying on her chest smiling as the sun rays reflected her perfectly.

she looks at the bottle one last time and smiled. she took a deep breath and threw it as far as she can into the ocean.

this will always remind her.

she smiles. "look. perfect, the sun's rising."

carol will always remember, as clear as crystal, the big hero that is the love of her life, natasha.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i just really want more carolnat :(((


End file.
